Kingdom Hearts: Echoes
}|blue= }|white= }|Klom99}} "Destined Three must defeat the past....to save the future." ''- Tagline Link to the story: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6509502/1/bKingdom_b_bHearts_b_bEchoes_b ''Kingdom Hearts: Echoes is a fanmade game for the PS3 and PSP consoles as well as a Fanfiction.net story by Klom99. (Pen-named "Scourge the Hedgehog" on Fanfiction.Net) The story is in continual progress, and takes place ten years after Kingdom Hearts 3. (Not the version on this Wiki, the actual canon game still in development) While the story does not directly focus on the series' main plot, it is intended to conclude the entire main series of Kingdom Hearts as a whole. This also explains the game's subtitle, for many of the game's events are "Echoes" of all of the previous Kingdom Hearts games in the series. The game's opening is "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru. On Fanfiction.Net, the story is unique in the fact that it is written as though one is playing the game, so details such as Tutorials, Spells, Commands, and Boss Battles are present within the text. Battles are especially detail-heavy, every Command and movement recorded to accuracy. Story The game's primary plot revolves around three teens named Locke, Aios, and Saphyra. They are training in the Key Kingdom to become Knights (This time's name for Keyblade Wielders) under Master Xrapi. The story opens on the day of their Final Exam, with them sitting by a table at a local eating establishment. The three are arguing about whether they should notify their Master of the Dream, as well as wonder when they would be free to leave the Key Kingdom to find their homeworlds, of which they have lost their memories of. The Dream involved the trio falling to an "Awakening detailing the Old Bearers." (In this timeframe, the Awakenings are dreams that are only dreamt by those who would have a direct involvement on the battle between Light and Darkness, or have a direect effect on the KH universe itself.) They decide against it, their Master having the dream, yet nothing ever happening to him. After the trio pass their Final Exams, they have the Dream again. As they each fall asleep in their house, the three of them are transported to different Awakenings at the same time. After learning the game's basic functions, and being attacked by the game's primary enemies, They end up fighting a monstrous creature that attacks their dfferent Awakening platforms at the same time. After defeating the giant creature, they wake up. The Key Kingdom is under siege by the Heartless and the creatures from their dream. After they make their way to their Master's quaters, they discover that Master Miasma, a Keyblade Master who abandoned the Key Council two years ago, has attacked their Master and is the one responsible for the world's infestation of monsters. The trio try to defend their Master, only for Miasma to launch a screen of Darkness at them. The Dark Screen seemingly flings them directly out of the world, as the trio is now scattered across the Lanes Between...but not before the Key Kingdom is consumed by Darkness completely, the World destroyed. And that is where the character's stories begin..... Scenario System The story for Echoes maintains the same story system that was present in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. The overall plot focuses on three main characters named Locke, Aios, and Saphyra. Though the player can choose which story to play, the developers recommend playing as Locke first, in order to aquaint themselves with the game's system as well as keeping the story fresh, for the other characters see other characters's pursuits from different perspectives, and this may cause spoilers for the unwary player. The story also focuses on new enemies known as the Vessels, as well as the series' typical enemies: The Heartless. The Vessels are actually enemies made up of the element of Light, the only enemies or beings known to be alligned to the Light to date. This in turn ties into the story itself, for Light and Dark are usually opposing elements. Gameplay System The game's battles use Birth By Sleep's ''Command Deck and D-Link Systems, with few new innovations. However, the Command Style and Party Member systems have been streamlined for Echoes specifically. The Command Board game has been removed from the main story, since leveling Commands is much easier. Command Board Games can still be played in the Holographic Replicator, though the Commands are used as pieces for movement rather than objects for leveling up. Command Styles and Desperation Styles Command Styles are activated by using certain types of commands to fill the Command Gauge like in ''Birth By Sleep. However, unlike Sleep, their fighting styles, as well as their avaliable Deck Commands, are changed completely once they enter a Style, in order to reflect the Style's nature. Command Styles can also be upgraded to better styles by using different commands within the current one just like in Sleep. After certain events in each main characters' story, they will receive a Desperation Style. Desperation Styles are Command Styles that make use of the powers within the Heart of the character in question. To activate these, one must already be within a Level 2 Command Style and must be at less than 25% of their current HP. Once these conditions are achieved, an extra option will be avaliable within the Command Deck. The Desperation Styles actually hold a much deeper meaning that is explained at the beginning of the Final Episode. Command Splicing Command Melding is also present in'' Echoes'', albeit in a different format. The feature has been renamed Command Splicing. Splicing has also been extended, allowing the player to Splice up to four commands at once, provided that they have the right DNA Splices. DNA Splices act as items that hold abilities such as Second Chance or Combo Plus within them. (Splices can be found in Chests and bought in the Moogle Shop, replacing the Synthesizing items used in other entries of the series.) D-Link System The D-Link system is re-used from Birth By Sleep, but handles much differently in Echoes. Instead of gaining level symbols when enemies are defeated, D-Links gain EXP Points just as the characters do. This means that just be defeating enemies, D-Links can be powered-up, eliminating the need to fight enemies for random symbol drops like in'' Sleep.'' D-Links also affect the characters directly. Whenever a D-Link is performed, the main character will take on appearance and mannerisms of the D-linked person. The only exception to this rule is when a Main Character Links with another Main Character. In that case, only Commands are affected. Players can also D-Link with their friends and gain their friends' Deck Commands while playing in the Holographic Replicator. Party Members Unlike other entries in the Kingdom Hearts series, Worlds now have multiple Party Members within them, most of them limited to certain scenarios. For example, in Locke's story, Cyclops Noir is a Party Member in Genosha Bay. However, in Saphyra's story, he is the world's final boss. Holographic Replicator The Holographic Replicator replaces Birth By Sleep's Mirage Arena, but has the same purpose. Players cannot enter the Replicator until they have completed the first world in the story of whatever character they are currently playing as. Once they enter the Replicator, the character in question can have their color scheme modified; and can even choose to go un-armored, allowing players to craft their own color scheme for their current character, similar to the Color Editing system from Guilty Gear: Isuuka. What seperates the Replicator from Sleep's Mirage Arena is the fact that players can actually choose to re-fight any boss battle from the main story that they have already beaten in story Mode, and can even modify their enemy's levels and weaknesses, leading to some interesting confrontations and battles. The Replicator also has it's own set of Missions and trials to overcome that are full of both enemies specific to the Replicator and souped-up versions of normal enemies, with rare items waiting for the player that actually goes out of their way to complete them all. Just like in Sleep, players can also choose to fight each other in Command Board Games, Take on Missions together, forge D-Links, and even tackle Story Bosses for fun. Worlds ﻿The Worlds in Echoes ignore the "Disney-only" theme that the series has used until now. In fact, there are NO Disney-based worlds in this installment. The worlds now use various elements and franchies of media, including Anime, comics, other games, and even two TV shows. Also, one of the worlds requires three secret puzzle pieces (One found per scenario) in order to be accesible. Once acessible, an area in that world leads to the Cavern of Rememberance, and at the end of the Cavern....The hardest boss in the KH series to date, rivaling even Birth By Sleep's Mysterious Figure: The Thousand Master. World List As the story's chapters are typed and posted on Fanfiction.net, the World List will be updated with links to articles of each specific world. A world with a link in it's name means that it has been posted and is near (or has achieved) completion on Fanfiction, and that it is either in the process (or has been) catologued fully on the wiki. Starship Enterprise/Mirror Universe (Complete) Feudal Era Genosha Bay (In Progress) Britannia Empire City Soleanna Radiant Garden Bikini Bottom Dragon Realms Veldime Key Kingdom (First World, and second to last World) Destiny Islands (Secret) Kingdom Hearts (Final World) Scrapped and unmade Worlds One world that was considered for the game was the "World State," which would have been based on the novel "Brave New World" by Aldous Huxley. However, due to the novel's graphical nature, it was cut out of the final product. In the Japanese version of the game, the world can still be accessed VIA a cheat device. However, all there will be within the world are enemies and empty rooms. The enemies will not yield EXP Points, since they are not supposed to be there in the first place. As for the world, many areas such as Mustapha Mond's quarters, and the village of the Savages are accessible. Another conceived world would've been the "Macfarlane Ranch," which would've taken place in the world of Red Dead Redemption. The developers scrapped it due to the fact that it would've taken too much effort, and would've looked rather stupid, to put the magical elements of Kingdom Hearts into the grim and gritty world of a violent Western. The show "The Rifleman" was also considered for the game, but was scrapped for the same reasons, despite it being much more upbeat. One anime-based World considered for the game would've been "The Desert," which would've been based on the anime "Cowboy Bebop," and have taken place in the episode "Mushroom Hunting." This was scrappd due to the fact that the episode's story could not be split into three seperate parts for three seperate scenarios, since it was so streamlined and linked together. Another world would've been basd on the anime "Saiyuki." This was ignored due to the subject matter consistent with the show, which was too integral to be censored out for a Kingdom Hearts game. Trivia The developer was initially hesitant in putting in three worlds with a science-fiction theme. (Britannia, Eurasia Colony, and the Starship Enterprise) However, their inherent genres are different, and thus are different worlds amongst themselves, despit sharing similar themes. The game was given an E 10+ rating by the ESRB due to some of the subject matter present in Genosha Bay, as well as a violent scene involving one of the game's original characters aboard the Starship Enterprise. The Rating was also put into place due to heavy use of the word "Kill," even though that never actually happens anytime in-game. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Stories Category:Kingdom Hearts: Echoes